Danny's v day trip
by john Germoxican
Summary: Danny travals to three places to meet up with Sam, and stops at those places playing his guitar and gets his picture taken and meets some charecters from other shows. Happy V-day


**Here is my Valentine's Day band special one shot. Hope you enjoy it, oh (R.I.P Whitney Houston) There is also other character couples that you will see in this special. Don't own pwt's or DP or Cartoon Network characters or others. It may seem like the music video but not really. Some of them are not just couples but best friends as well, enjoy.**

Danny needs to do a favor for Sam for Valentine's day,he needs to go to three places in order to meet her at the third place, he can't fake it, because she would know about it, and that he won't be their at the bus. He also has to play with his guitar during the stops with one song that she likes. His first stop is Hero City. He arrives in a middle of the of a side walk of hero city with his Guitar.

**1,2,1,2,3,4**

He begins to play, and a lot of people, mostly couples start to go around him.

**Give me more lovin' then I ever had, Make it all better when I'm feeling so sad**

**Tell me that I'm special then even when I know I'm not**

A lot of people were taking pictures with him, but he didn't mind.

**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**

**Barley gettin' mad, so glad I found you**

**I love being around you**

**You make it easy, it's as easy as 1,2,1,2,3,4**

A lot of couples appeared and showed how long they been with each other, and how.

_**Luffy and Nami**_

_**A couple meant to be.**_

Two couples takes a photo with Danny.

_**Ben and Julie**_

_**Together for three years this spring.**_

_**Kevin and Gwen**_

_**Kissed her for the first time sometime last year.**_

**There's only one thing to say,**

**Three words for you, I love you.**

_**Finn and Princess Bubblegum**_

_**He is secretly in love with her. She kinda knows about it.**_

_**Jake and Lady unicorn**_

_**Still in love since 2010**_

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you**

A married couple are shown.

_**Anakin and Padme**_

_**Married for two years.**_

Two teenage heros show up

_**Conner and Meagan**_

_**Meet in a cave home base for young heros**_

An E.V.O Couple are shown

_**Rex and Circe**_

_**Kissed on a floating Fortress**_

Danny then goes to the next town on the list, he comes to a park

**Give me more loving from the very start**

**Piece me back together when I fall apart**

**Tell me things you never even tell your closet friends**

**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**

**You're the best I've had**

**Am I'm so glad I found you**

A blue jay, a cardinal, a raccoon, and mole, along with a walking gumball machine with a blonde, she him play.

_**Mordecai and Margret**_

_**Been trying to ask her out, and still trying as of now**_

_**Eilean and Rigby**_

_**Won't admit he likes her, one day he will.**_

**I love being around you**

**you make it easy, it's easy as 1,2,1,2,3,4**

_**Benson and Audrey**_

_**Kinda met at her party,**_

_**Never thank Mordecai and Rigby yet for hooking up with her(They kinda did).**_

**There's only one thing to say,**

**Three words for you, I love you.**

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you**

Danny waves good bye, and then goes to little Canada where it was already night time where Sam is at and few people were their to see him.

Two red heads where eyeing a blond haired kid taking a picture next to Danny

_**Susan and Mary and Gil**_

_**Dude doesn't know the exist**_

**You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2,1,2,3,4**

A flamed haired kid and his Dog are next to take Dannys picture

_**Johnny and Dookie**_

_**Best friends since he got him from the pound.**_

Six friends were next to meet Danny, four of them took pictures with him.

_**Wyatt, Jen, Caitlin, and Jude**_

_**Don't have dates, but enjoy hanging out with each other.**_

_**Jonsey and Nikki**_

_**Broke up one time, then announced their relationship after kissing in the ice rink.**_

**There's only one thing to say,**

**Three words for you, I love you.**

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you**

**1-2-3-4**

**I love you**

Danny finally See's Sam and they embrace and kiss, and they walk away.

_**Danny and Sam**_

_**Together since 07**_

_**This was her Valentine gift that she Wanted Danny to do.**_

**I love you**

They walk to a fast food eat out.

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**from John Germoxican. **


End file.
